Various fictional characters in Family Guy-esque situations:
by maxparker89
Summary: Basically, I take any current existing fictional characters and put them in situations similar to that of the residents of Quahog, without being too violent or racist. Enjoy my first fanfic.
1. Wakoo is Brainless

Author's notes:

As with all fanfic writers, I do _**NOT**_ own the rights to Family Guy, the brilliantly talented Seth MacFarlane does.

I also, do _**NOT**_ own the rights to whatever company owns the fictional characters I'll be using, they have the legal property rights. (e.g. Mario is copyrighted by Nintendo.)

[End author's notes.]

[The Warner Siblings are seen at Dr. Otto von Scratchnsniff's office, he is giving Wakko his checkup.]

Yakko: So, Dr. Scratchnsniff, is Wakko healthy?

Dr. Scratchnsniff: My goodness, you'll be dead within a month.

The Warner Siblings: [Shocked.] What?!

Dr. Scratchnsniff: [Reading a Peanuts comic strip.] Oh, Snoopy, if you keep up that lifestyle of fighting against the Red Baron and quaffing down root beers, you'll be dead within a month. [He puts the comic strip down.] Now on to you.

Wakko: So, what do you think, Dr. Scratchnsniff, am I pretty healthy?

Dr. Scratchnsniff: [He picks up a folder.] Well, Wakko, let's take a look at your physical results, Ja? [He screams, so do the Warners, and he drops the folder.] There's a spider in here! [He shakes the folder and the spider falls out.] Now, here we go. [He picks up the folder again.] Now Wakko, you're going to expire in a month. [The Warners gasp, he holds up a license.] This is your mallet's license, isn't it?

Wakko: [Uneasily.] Uh… Yes?

Dr. Scratchnsniff: Now unfortunately, Wakko, I'm afraid you are going to die… [The Warners gasp, he picks a DVD from his shelf.] When you watch Robin Williams in _Mrs. Doubtfire_!

Dot: [Annoyed.] Will you just tell us if Wakko is healthy or not, Scratchy!?

Dr. Scratchnsniff: Wakko, I'm not quite sure how to say this… Daniel Keg? Daniel Greg? Daniel Craig? [He shrugs in defeat.] Never mind. But, now on to the cancer… [The Warners gasp, he indicates Wakko's DOB certificate.] You are a Cancer, right? You were born in July? [He puts Wakko's DOB certificate away and picks up a test.] Now on to the test results: [He frowns.] My goodness, they're much worse than I thought. [The Warners gasp, he shows the test.] My nephew got a D- on his history of Austria test. Now Wakko, that liver's got to come out.

The Warner Siblings: What?!

Dr. Scratchnsniff: [He approaches the microwave.] It's been in the microwave for three minutes now. [He takes out a food liver.] It'll get dry. Now…

Yakko: Please, please, we can't take it anymore, Scratchy.

Dot: Will you please just tell us if is Wakko healthy or not?

Dr. Scratchnsniff: [He nods.] Oh, _Ja_. He's fine. He's just brainless is all.

Dot: [Relived.] Thank heavens.

Yakko: [Relived too.] That's a relief.

Wakko: [Uneasily.] Wait, wait, wait… Hang on a second. Did you just say I was brainless, Dr. Scratchnsniff?

Dr. Scratchnsniff: [He nods again.] Well, Ja. You _are_ brainless.

Wakko: [After much thought, calmly.] Faboo.

Extra author's notes: I **_AM_** aware that Dr. Scratchy (as the Warner Siblings call him) is more of a psychiatrist than a patient doctor, but I thought it be only fair to use him too seeing as he too from Animaniacs.

And as you gathered, I had him choose Daniel Craig as the act who's name is last name difficult to pronounce, this is so because I couldn't think of any other celebrity's last name which sound easy to poke fun at. That and he made a few films in the 90s too like Kim Basinger (who was used the original gag).

And lastly, I chose _Mrs. Doubtfire_ as opposed to any celebrity roast because I have not watched one, not to mention _Mrs. Doubtfire_ is my number one Robin Williams movie, if you haven't seen it yet, check it out. And rest in peace, Robin, we'll have never had a friend like you.


	2. Cheeky Snake in the Grass

[The title card shows up on screen.]

Natasha: (O.S.) Cheeky Snake in the Grass is filled in front of a live studio audience.

[Steve Rogers enters the scene wearing oven mittens; he can't find tonight's dinner. He approaches Tony Stark.]

Steve: Uh, Tony, where's the roast turkey I was making for dinner?

Tony: By now I think it's in my lower intestine, Capsicle.

[Sitcom laughter.]

Steve: [Alarmed.] You ate it!? But I told you Director Fury is coming here for dinner, tonight!

Tony: Well, unless he likes Chinese to go, I guess he's gonna go home hungry.

[Sitcom laughter.]

Steve: [He shakes his head in disgust and frowns.] Tony, you cheeky snake in the grass!

Extra author's notes: I **_AM_** aware that Tony Stark is a vegetarian in some ways, but he wasn't during the pizza and the shawarma scenes during the first _Iron Man_ and _The Avengers_ movies.


End file.
